


podfic of The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven

by nagasvoice



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Family, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Team Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The author of this work, joelawson, had an opening note:  "It's like giving a gun to a six-year-old..."<br/>All I can add is, you know you *really* like something when you want to share it as a podfic with other folks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	podfic of The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152166) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



> The author of this work, joelawson, had an opening note: "It's like giving a gun to a six-year-old..."  
> All I can add is, you know you *really* like something when you want to share it as a podfic with other folks.

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2227902)

Cover art by mific; click to be taken to the art post

[Download mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/sniper-at-the-gates.mp3) or [m4b](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/sniper-at-the-gates.m4b) (thank you, mific).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for Podfic of "The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227902) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
